Caballito
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ One-shot ] En cuanto escucharon el "caballito" Kamado Tanjiro y Agatsuma Zenitsu, saben que finalmente ese tan ansiado y esperado momento por ambos ha llegado. Llevan tiempo queriendo escuchar que Nezuko le diga esa palabra a Inosuke.


**Disclaimer: "Kimetsu no Yaiba" **es propiedad de **Koyoharu Gotouge. **

**Nota:** Es factible el Ooc (fuera de personaje) en sus personalidades, prometo mejorar… cualquier error, decir para editar

* * *

**C**aballito

* * *

─¡No-suke, No-suke!..

El repentino e inesperado llamado de Nezuko les llama la atención. Los tres jóvenes que se encontraban anteriormente entrenando, observan como la chica demonio corre con rapidez hacia el chico con máscara de jabalí.

─Inosuke─llama, con una sonrisa en sus labios. ─¡Caballito!, ¡caballito!─agrega con desmedida euforia y toma el brazo del chico.

En cuanto escucharon el "caballito" Kamado Tanjiro y Agatsuma Zenitsu, saben que finalmente ese tan ansiado y esperado momento por ambos ha llegado. Llevan tiempo queriendo escuchar que Nezuko le diga esa palabra a Inosuke. La razón de ello, es que quieren que él, Inosuke pase por lo mismo que ellos pasaron en su momento al escuchar esa palabra.

¿A qué se refieren deben preguntarse?, bueno… es algo que muchos pueden considerar simple y tonto pero, para ellos tiene un motivo de relevante importancia.

Para Tanjiro todo comenzó repentinamente o, mejor dicho cuando regresaban de una misión Nezuko vio a un par de hermanos. Él hermano mayor, fungía como el caballo del hermano menor… en pocas palabras, lo llevaba cargando en los hombros. Ambos chicos parecían divertirse.

Cuando Nezuko los vio, no dudó en detener a Tanjiro y señalarlos. Es su manera de decir que ella quiere hacer lo mismo que ellos están haciendo. Tanjiro, como buen hermano mayor qué es, no dudó en aceptar su petición. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de negarle algo a Nezuko? y más cuando ella está usando esa suplicante mirada que derrite de ternura su corazón. Él, estaba listo para agacharse y que Nezuko se subiera en sus hombros para ser su caballo, pero no esperó que el resultado final fuera total y rotundamente diferente de lo que su mente y pensar imaginó.

Él, se vio cargando a Nezuko pero, resulto ser al revés.

Nezuko, era el caballito. Si, lo estaba cargado con suma facilidad en sus hombros, Nezuko parecía divertirse al cargarlo; esa sonrisa en sus labios y la felicidad en su rostro se lo hacen saber pero, al contrario de ella, su rostro no deja de mostrar incredulidad y desconcierto.

Aunque ama ver a Nezuko feliz, ese día (más los posteriores) algo que lo define como "el" hermano mayor, se fracturó dentro de él.

Nunca podrá olvidar aquellas miradas y risa que ponía la gente al verlos pasar.

Para Zenitsu, fue de alguna manera similar.

Él sentía que era su oportunidad para acercarse a Nezuko. No entendía la razón o motivo por el cual su amigo Tanjiro se negaba (esquivaba), una y otra vez la petición de Nezuko-chan~ para que le cargue de caballito.

La gran insistencia de la chica demonio, le obligó a hablar.

─**¡NEZUKO-CHAN~, SI TANJIRO NO QUIERE… YO PUEDO SER TU CABALLO!**─exclama empalagosamente. No le importa el hecho del que él anteriormente mencionado le vea con "esa" mirada que le dice sin decir que se avergüenza de él, como ser humano.

En cuanto dijo eso, aparte de captar la atención así como el interés de Nezuko; ella le observa con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. El ver aquella chispa de felicidad, lo embriaga de alegría. Es tanta su satisfacción que siendo rotundamente honesto… su mente no deja de pensar en la suavidad de sus muslos, el aroma que se desprenderá de su piel puesto que los tendrá cerca de su cara… podrá tocar las piernas de Nezuko-chan~ sin que piensen mal de él.

Está demasiado centrado en ello, qué se ve ignorante del hecho de que al igual que con Tanjiro; Nezuko ha decidido cargarlo en hombros y cómo ve que Zenitsu tiene una expresión de felicidad en su rostro (sigue sumido en su depravado pensar), aumenta la fuerza de su agarre y velocidad de la carrera. Ella lo toma como un a " Zenitsu, le gusta"

Zenitsu, vuelve a la realidad cuando siente el sonido del viento más fuerte de lo usual (lastima sus oídos), ve a su alrededor para darse cuenta que todo se ve de manera rara… Bueno, Nezuko lo agarra de las piernas con fuerza pero, con su monstruosa velocidad lo demás de su cuerpo sale volando (está que se cae) y para colmo, Tanjiro parece disfrutar del espectáculo.

_«__Por esta razón es que Tanjiro, se negaba a ser el "caballito" de Nezuko-chan~__»_

─**NO TAN RÁPIDO, ME VAS A TIRAR NEZUKO-CHAAAAANNNNN…**

Con aquellas experiencias, ambos están ansiosos por ver a Inosuke pasar por lo mismo. Por eso, mala mente ocultan su interés por ver lo que pasará a continuación.

─¿Caballito?, ¿quieres atrapar un caballo?

Comenta, sin entender por qué la coneja quiere un caballo. ¿Acaso ella, piensa comerlo o simplemente tiene interés en cazar uno? Pero ¿aquí hay caballos?

─Nezuko-chan~, quiere que la cargues en hombros cabeza de cerdo─aclara. Por primera ocasión, Tanjiro no le regaña por llamar así a, Inosuke.

─¿Quieres que te cargue?─pregunta señalándose. Lo que recibe, es una enorme sonrisa de felicidad de la chica demonio y eso le pone feliz.

Ya que es lo que quiere, sin miramientos la toma de los costados para situarla en sus hombros pero, es algo difícil de llevar a cabo. Siente que si la pone así, vera algo que no debe y no quiere que Gonpachiro le llame y encasille de la misma manera que hace con Monitsu.

─Puedes hacerte pequeña─menciona. Ella acata lo dicho y así es más fácil para él ponerla en sus hombros.

─Ya puedes volver a tu forma normal─dice y ella, vuelve a acatar sus instrucciones. Al hacerlo, puede agarrarla de mejor manera y para probar que no la va a tirar en el proceso, camina algunos pasos, da unos cuantos saltos cortos y cómo ve que la coneja se divierte da por hecho que estará bien y comienza a correr por todo el lugar de un lado para el otro.

Lo único que se escucha en estos momentos son las sonoras carcajadas de ambos chicos, si alguien ajeno los viera no dudaría en pensar, en decir que ellos son un par de lindos hermanos que gozan de un momento de recreación familiar pero, para los dos espectadores que están de más y que salen sobrando en su dulce atmósfera… el ver esto, aparte de llenar su rostro con un claro sentimiento de perplejidad, ambos no dejan de pensar que Nezuko los acaba de traicionar.

Lo que ven sus ojos en estos momentos, no es más que una clara muestra de traición. En el caso de Tanjiro, deben agregar que su orgullo de hermano mayor nuevamente se ha visto mancillado y con Zenitsu, él, no deja de maldecir al idiota con cabeza de cerdo.

Ninguno de los dos comprende el porqué Nezuko, no carga a Inosuke como hizo con ellos en su momento. No comprenden por qué a él, si le deja ser el caballo y llevan a cabo el juego de la manera tradicional.

Tanjiro, ignora que Nezuko lo hace puesto que es su turno de protegerlo, quiere que se divierta, que dependa de ella y ya no cargue con más cosas. Ahora es fuerte, quiere demostrarle que no es necesario que se sacrifique más de la cuenta… no sabría qué hacer, si algo llega a pasar y aun en este estado no es capaz de protegerlo y con Zenitsu, solo es porque le divierte. Además, él parece feliz con ello.

Lo bueno, es que ese par se divierte y son ignorantes de los celos de Zenitsu e Inosuke, no se ha dado cuenta de que Tanjiro le ve con "esa" mirada que parecía únicamente dirigida a Zenitsu y mientras en dúo piensa en la forma de conseguir su venganza ante su mutua traición, Inosuke no deja de pensar que el caballito es algo divertido y espera que la coneja pida que le cargue con más frecuencia.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Esta idea surgió por ver fanarts de Nezuko cargando a Tanjito y Zenitsu pero, los que tengo en mi galería y he visto con Inosuke, no lo carga al contrario del los anteriormente descritos y, me inspiró a escribir algo.

Importante, no acepto peticiones, pedidos o como le llamen de escribir Tanjiro x Kanao (TanKana) bajo cualquier situación. Si ven que lo hago, es porque me dio la gana y ya, así que no pierdan su tiempo en pedirlo. Lo ignoraré o borrare el comentario. (**Important, I do not accept requests, orders or whatever you are called to write Tanjiro x Kanao (TanKana) under any situation. If you see that I do it, it's because I felt like it and now, so don't waste your time asking for it. I will ignore it or delete the comment)**

.

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
